The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art. Physical objects can become damaged or deformed over time caused by normal wear and tear, accidents, sabotage, etc. If undetected and not corrected, such damage or deformities can cause system failures that can be expensive and/or dangerous. The ability to detect deformities in equipment can prevent accidents, save money, and protect lives.